darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Warehouse
Back to 2011 Logs First Aid Hammerstrike LOCATION: Iacon Barracks First Aid walks into the little courtyard between the barracks buildings, looking around curiously. He really hasn't spent much time exploring Iacon or the Autobot base yet, spending all his on-shifts in the med bay and his off-shifts running back and forth to Cubicron and Lifeline's clinic. That he's been assigned a space in the barracks in Iacon is a pleasant surprise, especially right now when he wants nothing so much as a chance to catch up on his sleep after two long shifts. Now, though, he just has to figure out where the space *is* in the large complex... Meanwhile, just leaving his assigned place of rest is Hamerstrike. As the door slides shut behind him with a sound akin to rolling thunder, albeit not as loud, he turns and walks through one of the paths between warehouses. As he moves, with his usual straight legged gait and rigid posture, he happens to notice First Aid. Taking a few steps to close a comfortable gap, he inclines his head politely and says, "Good cycle, First Aid." First Aid looks up at the sound of his name, straightens out of a tired slump and smiles. "Hi Hammerstrike. How are you today?" "I am well. Thank you," Hammerstrike drones in his usual, inexpressive baritone. First Aid says "I didn't get a chance to thank you for your help the other day, so.. thanks. I know Lifeline's kind of prickly, but she's a really good person and a good medic and I'm glad she's not hurt, either." He shakes his head and shrugs. He must be more tired than he thought, going on like that... "Anyway. Do you know which building is building 4? They don't seem to be labeled." Hammerstrike listens to First Aid's ramblings as impassive as usual, remaining silent up until First Aid asks his question. "Come with me." With these three simple words and a beckoning gesture, he turns and heads down through the warehouses. "Thanks," First Aid says and follows the larger mech down the row between buildings. As First Aid follows Hammerstrike, he begins to finally respond to the earlier comments. "I do not begrudge Lifeline, nor blame her, for her aggravation towards me. Battles do not bring out the best in anyone." He motions with his arm to the right just before turning down through another row of Warehouses. "As for the labels, they are there, but the paint is faded off of most of them. It is just a matter of finding one where the number is legible, and then counting from it." First Aid scrubs at his visor tiredly. "I should have noticed that." He looks at the buildings as they walk past. "No, I guess not. And well... People in Cubicron are careful around Lifeline. No one wants the only reliable medic around to be mad at them!" Hammerstrike watches the warehouses carefully as he mentally counts until he finds warehouse #4. He pauses in front of it, squinting his optics for a moment. "This is it," he intones. He then turns to face First Aid, looking down at him for a moment. "I have no reason to be careful around Lifeline. And I would do it again knowing her reproach because, to me, the safety of a medic is more important than my own." First Aid smiles. "That's good to know. But.. thanks, anyway..." He stops for a second to review the message with the location number of his assigned quarters. "And thanks for your help today, too. This is the first time I've been anywhere outside the med bay, since I've been staying in Cubicron still." "You are welcome, but I do not need thanks. I do what needs be done..." there is a very subtle hint of a smile on his face, an almost softening of his steeled countenance as he adds, "...and know you have someone who will do their best to protect you on the field." First Aid looks slightly embarrassed. "I keep hoping I won't need that, but the way my track record is going, I probably will. I've got a long way to go before I'm qualified as a combat-rated field medic. Right now, I'd just slow people down." Hammerstrike shakes his head. "We'd be even more slowed down without medics. There is nothing shameful about needing protecting sometimes, so long as you do not take it for granted." He squints down at First Aid for a silent moment. "You are tired. I shall not keep you from your rest." First Aid doesn't even try to deny it but smiles and heads into the building with a wave. "I won't, I promise. Good cycle, Hammerstrike." Hammerstrike nods. "Good cycle." Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Hammerstrike's LogsCategory:First Aid's Logs